


Fine eyes (in the face of a pretty woman)

by bloomsoftly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/pseuds/bloomsoftly
Summary: Pride and Prejudice and soulmates-or-Steve wants to know who Colin Firth is, exactly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic/one-shot/whatever/anything ever. So please be kind. :) 
> 
> All feedback is absolutely appreciated, though!

“That’s it! I’ve got it!”

“Wha—? What the hell, Darce!”Jane exclaimed, smacking her head on the underside of the desk she had been napping under. (Darcy absently noted that Jane’s latest science binge—42 hours straight—was a new record and should be noted on the fancy smart board Stark had insisted on buying them…that ridiculous man. Had he met Jane?)

“Whoops, sorry Janie.” Darcy simultaneously whipped out the emergency strawberry poptart she kept in her purse and offered Jane the cappuccino she’d picked up on her way in to the lab. Two extra shots of espresso, of course. The poptart-coffee combination was a classic misdirect maneuver Darcy often used with Jane, and was almost guaranteed to succeed on days like this when her boss was particularly science-drunk/hungover.

It worked. While there were definite grumbling noises coming from Jane’s workstation, it was unclear whether she was expressing continued frustration over Darcy’s dramatic entrance or satisfaction with her snack. Darcy counted it as a win, either way.

“Okay, so whu ha yoo gah?”Jane garbled around a mouthful of poptart, brushing crumbs off her mis-buttoned flannel shirt.

“Umm, what?” Darcy cocked her head in confusion. Usually Darcy was pretty good at interpreting boss-speak, but that one was a total loss.

Jane swallowed and huffed, “You said ‘I’ve got it.’ What have you got?” She rolled her hands in a ‘get on with it’ gesture.

“OH. Right…I’ve got my New Year’s resolution!”

“Umm, Darce. You do know it’s the…uhh…middle of February, right?” Jane snarked, squinting at her computer to check.

“You know your sass would be more effective if you actually knew the date, right?” Darcy snarked back.

“Wait, I thought you already had a resolution?” Jane asked, neatly sidestepping the barb. “Wasn’t 2017 going to be the year of Darcy I’ll-Not-Eat-One-More-Damned-Cronut Lewis?”

“I gave that shit up after one week. In my defense, have you seen those things? It’s the heavenly gift of sugar and carbs and calories and decadence in all their glory. If you ask me, I showed heroic restraint for even lasting seven days.” If Jane rolled her eyes any harder, Darcy thought she might actually fall right out of her chair.

“Yes, yes, I’m so proud of you,” Jane deadpanned. Ignoring the sarcasm, Darcy preened dramatically. “C’mon, Darce. What’s your new resolution?”

“Drumroll, please!” Darcy threw her hands in the air and gave Jane an expectant side-eye until she caved and half-heartedly drummed her knuckles on the tabletop.

“Soooooo…” Darcy exclaimed, contorting her mouth to draw out the vowel, “in the year of 2017 I hereby declare that I shall…watch every Colin Firth movie ever made!”

“Wait, that’s it?” Jane coughed, spitting up some of her cappuccino. “That’s actually a surprisingly good idea. I mean, you really can’t go wrong with Colin Firth. Honestly, I was expecting something a lot more…nefarious.”

“That’s only in the even years, boss lady, keep up. I have 10 more months to think of the biggest, baddest prank Tony Stark will have never seen coming.”

“Lord help us all,” Jane intoned. “I have never missed Jarvis more—at least he reined you in a little bit. No offense, Friday.”

“None taken, Dr. Foster.”

“Don’t worry, Janie, I’ll give you advance notice so you can dodge the fray! Probably.”

Bringing the conversation back on track, Jane interjected, “Wait, you said all of Colin Firth’s movies. Does that mean you’ll skip Pride and Prejudice? Because that was technically a mini-series.”

“Get out of here with your blasphemous mouth! I will be starting AND ending with that masterpiece.”

“I approve.” Jane nodded solemnly. “I’m assuming I’m free to join?”

Before Darcy could answer, the doors to the lab swooshed open, permitting two visitors to the women’s domain. One was the clearly recognizable form of Captain America, AKA Steve Rogers, AKA the Human Dorito. The other, if Darcy wasn’t mistaken, was the infamous wintry assassin who also happened to be the good Captain’s best friend (and one-time nemesis?). The man in question didn’t look particularly murderous, so Darcy welcomed both men with a grin. Ready to resume her rant on all things Colin Firth, Darcy was sidetracked by Barnes’ answering smile. Who could blame her, though? As if that lopsided smirk wasn’t enough, and then the vision of that mouth transforming into a full-blown smile? Maybe she was staring a little, so what. At least she wasn’t drooling.

Even Steve seemed to be caught by Barnes’ smile, though he appeared more surprised than appreciative. He recovered faster than Darcy, though, shaking his head as if to clear it and said, “Sorry to interrupt, ladies. Buck and I just finished talking to Tony in his lab and I thought I’d bring him by and introduce you.”

Jane offered Barnes (James? Bucky?) a smile and warned, “Stick around here too long, Sergeant Barnes, and someone will put you to work. I always seem to have heavy machinery that needs to be moved somewhere when the Avengers come by.”

“You can call me Bucky, or James, Dr. Foster. And I’m always happy to help. Do ya need anything at the moment?”

Before Jane could respond, Darcy saw her moment and jumped in. “Yes, actually, I have a very serious question. How do you feel about watching a 19th century romance involving 5 sisters, one of the greatest love stories ever told, and a provocative scene involving Colin Firth and a lake?”

Bucky blinked, slowly, and then the most beatific smile Darcy had ever seen swept across his face. Dumbstruck, Darcy could only wonder what on earth she said and how the hell she could elicit that reaction again.

“Doll, I’ve been waiting a very long time to tell ya that I’ll watch anything ya want me to. But I’m hopin’ that ours’ll be one of the greatest love stories ever told.” Holy shit. Holy shit, those words. She knew those words better than anything.

Jane clearly had the same or similar thoughts—her cappuccino (thankfully by now an empty cup) crashing to the floor. “Wait, Darcy, aren’t those…”

A little quicker on the uptake, Steve was already clapping Bucky vigorously on the back and beaming like a proud papa. “See, Buck, I told ya the future wasn’t so bad!”

Trying to avoid exchanging nonstop heart eyes with her soulmate in front of an audience, Darcy held out her hand and suggested, “What do you say we get out of here, soulmate, and I can show you the movie whose plot has been inscribed on your body for the last—ohmigod—hundred years?”

His hand, warm and calloused and perfect, slipped into hers as he declared, “I’ll follow wherever ya lead me, doll.” Yeah, she really needed to get him somewhere private, ASAP. She almost stopped to ask Jane to pinch her and confirm that Bucky Goddamn Barnes was her soulmate, but thought better of it. Maybe she could ask Bucky to do that instead. Upstairs. In private.

Without another word, she squeezed the hand still in hers and dragged him from the lab. “Your place or mine? I’m betting yours is closer and I’d really like to be alone with you right now.” Bucky just winked at her, increasing his stride a little.

As they stepped into the elevator, Darcy heard Jane grumble, “Of course her words referenced Colin Firth. If only everyone could be so lucky.”

The last thing she heard as the doors started to close was Steve’s very confused, “Who is Colin Firth anyway?”

As Bucky leaned down and pressed his warm, slightly chapped lips to hers, coaxing her back against the cool wall of the elevator and surrounding her with his scent (something vaguely outdoorsy, very male, and altogether appealing), she realized she had much better things to think about.


End file.
